Harry Potter & the Secret Twin
by mizz-shy-gurl
Summary: What is Harry had a twin sister? What is they both had to live at the Dursleys? What if she was a werewolf? I'm horrible at summeries, but to warn you, contains severe child abuse. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is for all my chapters, not just this one. I do not, have ever, or ever will own the world of Harry Potter or its characters. I only own the plot and the characters that you do not recognise.

Warning: Contains serious child abuse.

A/N: This story came into my head one day and I had to write down notes for it. I have notes up to the end of Book 3, but now I have to write the story.

Chapter 1

The night of November 1st 1981 was particularly dark. Privet Drive was brightly lit up by streetlamps though. Well, for the moment at least.

Seeming to appear out of midair, a tall, thin man with a long white beard and a strange dress-like purple outfit with stars took out what looked like a lighter. Instead of flames coming out of it when he clicked it, however, the lights from the streetlamps flew into it, plunging the street into darkness.

Once the last light was out, the peculiar man started to walk briskly up the road until he reached number 4, where he noticed a auburn tabby cat staring at him, and he sat down beside it on the wall. With a chuckle, he spoke, "How nice to be seeing you here Professor McGonagall."

When he looked beside him, instead of the tabby, there was a stiff-looking woman with her hair up severely in a bun. "Good evening Albus. How are they getting here, may I ask."

"Hagrid is bringing them." Albus replied, reaching into one of his many pockets and bringing out a bag. "Lemon Drop?"

The woman gave him a look and commented, "Is it wise to give Hagrid such an important task? I know he means well, but he is more than a bit clumsy at times."

"I believe he will do splendidly Minerva. He should be here at any moment." he answered.

Just as Minerva opened her mouth to retort, the roar of a motorbike could be heard from above, and a giant of a man with a bushy black beard landed in the road just in front of them astride of a motorbike. In one arm two small bundles wrapped so tightly together that it looked like one could just be seen.

"Hagrid, where did you get that motorbike?" Albus enquired.

"Young Sirius Black lent it to me. He arrived shortly after me, looking destroyed when he saw the ruin. He said that he wouldn't be needing the bike any more and to use it." Hagrid responded.

"Did you have much trouble?" Minerva questioned.

"None. I got them out before the muggles arrived and they fell asleep on the way here."

The trio strode up to the door and the bundle opened. There, two small babies clutched at each other, as if if they let go of each other, the world would fall down around them. It was at this that they all realised that this was what had already happened to these unfortunate children.

Albus pulled out a letter from a further pocket. "This explains everything for Mr and Mrs Dursley to explain to them when they are older."

"Is that were…" Minerva asked, pointing to the tiny boy's forehead, where a scar of a lightning bolt showed.

"Yes, I'm afraid he shall always have that." Albus answered her.

A gigantic sob distracted them as they lay the two down and they looked back to Hagrid, who was trying to get the tears streaming down his face to stop. They stood there for a moment, saying their silent farewells to the infants, before turning around. Hagrid climbed back onto the bike, saying goodbye to the other two, and Minerva turned back into a cat and meandered back up the road, disappearing round the corner.

Albus strode back to his original position at the top of the street and released the lights of the streetlamps back. He could just see the bundles on the doorstep of number 4, and spoke once more to them. "Good luck Harry and Sophie Potter. I pray that your time here will not be as bad as I fear it will be."

With that he disappeared once more, the only evidence that he had been there at all were the children, who could never have known that all over Britain people were toasting Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

A/N2: This chapter is quite short, but it is the opening chapter. I am refusing to put up the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews, and it will be the same for all my future chapters of this story.

To all those who are wondering about my other stories, sorry, but I have major writers block on them and can't get anything out just now, I hope you can forgive me. I promise you that I will never abandon my stories.

So next chapter we see the upbringing of Harry and Sophie Potter. Just to warn you, it's not pretty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Knock knock knock._

Two identical pairs of emerald green eyes opened to the familiar sound of knocking. Looking at each other, they waited for the locks to be opened before leaving their bedroom of almost 10 years, the cupboard under the stairs. It was far too small for the two of them, and had been for many years, yet they were still forced to sleep there.

Sophie and Harry Potter were not part of the family they stayed with. Although Aunt Petunia was their mum's sister, they did not have a proper bedroom, they had an impossibly long list of chores to finish every day and they were 'punished' for every little thing they did wrong, even if some of these things were imagined.

They learned early on to not ask questions, but they had found out that their parents had died in a car crash. The only marks on them were a weird dream of a cackling, followed by a bright green light and the lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead.

Entering the kitchen, Aunt Petunia barked, "Don't burn the breakfast. Dudley's birthday breakfast should be perfect."

The twins internally groaned. Dudley's birthday was another day for the Dursleys to go on about how much better Dudley was to them. However, the truth was that the twins were a lot smarter than the whale of cousin, but they were accused of cheating and punished if they did better, so they deliberately did worse. It was a lot harder than it sounded, as Dudley did so diabolically at school that it was a struggle to do worse.

Soon enough they heard Dudley thumping down the stairs, before he flung open the kitchen door and was greeted by his mother's shouts of, "Happy Birthday Sweetums!" They quickly had breakfast put out on the small part of the table that wasn't covered by the enormous mountain of birthday presents for their cousin. Uncle Vernon entered the room as Dudley began to count his presents, wishing his son a happy birthday.

"I have one less present than last year!" Dudley shrieked, and the twins ate their meagre meal quickly as they spotted a tantrum quickly approaching. Aunt Petunia managed to stop that one by offering to buy him two more presents while they were out. Vernon only guffawed at Dudley's strop.

Dudley's presents were all that he asked for, including a racing bike, a cinecamera, a huge stack of computer games and piles of tapes. As he ate his breakfast, he grinned sadistically at the Potters before declaring that his breakfast was cold.

They paled at this, and were pulled into the hall. Harry was pushed around so he hit his head off the cupboard that was their room, and he landed on the floor, dazed. When that was done, the large man turned to Sophie, kicking her so she dropped to the floor where she was repeatedly kicked in her torso. Her uncle was always careful to never hurt them where people would see. She thought back to the time when she had tried to tell someone what was going on.

_Flashback_

Sophie had been 8 at the time. One day, she decided that she had to tell someone, so after the end of lessons, she had gone up to the teacher and explained everything. The teacher had told her to go on home and she would tell the Headteacher. Trusting her, she had caught up with Harry and they had walked on home.

That night, Vernon had arrived home in a towering rage. The school had phoned him at work about the incident. He had lied through his teeth, telling them that Sophie was always telling lies and getting into fights. They convinced the school not to listen to either of them any more, and they had gotten the worst beating they could remember. Vernon had threatened to kill then if they ever told anyone else ever, and they hadn't gone to school for a few days after that to disguise the evidence of their beatings.

_End flashback_

The beating was light that morning, as they were supposed to be going to Mrs Figg for the day. Mrs Figg was a batty old lady who lived in the next road and was obsessed by her many cats. Whenever the Dursleys went away somewhere, they were left with her, and they were forced to look at pictures of every cat that she had ever owned. That in itself wouldn't be too bad, but she didn't seem to have anything that ran off electricity.

As Vernon finished, the telephone rang, and he answered it. His face got angrier and angrier as the conversation continued, but he kept his voice pleasant. When he finished, he turned to Petunia and said, "Mrs Figg has taken ill, so she can't take those two."

Mr and Mrs Dursley often talked about them as if they weren't there so this so this didn't bother them. Names of who they could be left with were passed around until they came to the conclusion that they would have to come with them to the zoo. At this, Dudley became very whiny and pretended to cry until his best friend, Piers Polkin, arrived.

Before they got into the boot of the car, they were once again threatened not to do anything strange. Neither contradicted him, as they knew it was useless, and weird things did seem to happen around them. Things that they couldn't explain such as the hair of a teacher that was ridiculing Harry turning purple, or then landing on the other side of the school when they were trying to get away from Dudley's gang. Harry thought of the strangest thing that happened to Sophie every month after the attack when they were 7.

_Flashback_

Harry's outside chores had taken a lot longer than he thought they would, so Sophie had helped him when she was finished her own. It was still night when they had done, and Harry was looking up at the full moon, when they heard a growling coming from nearby. He saw what looked like a large dog, before it lunged at him. Sophie had managed to push him clear, but the dog landed on top of her instead.

"Run!" Sophie shouted, and Harry had ran to the house and straight into Aunt Petunia, who had came to the door to see the reason for the racket they were making. She stared at the dog in horror as it managed to bite Sophie at her waist. At this point his sister had managed to get a sharp kick to its nose, and it ran off yelping.

_End Flashback_

Ever since that night, on every full moon, Harry was locked in Dudley's second bedroom for the night and Sophie was locked even more securely in the cupboard under the stairs. Harry could still hear her as Sophie seemed to be in a lot of pain before her yells started to sound more like howls. In the morning Sophie would come out covered in bites, scratches and cuts that they knew didn't come from their uncle.

When asked what went on, as Sophie never seemed to remember, Aunt Petunia said that Sophie became an animal, before slapping each of them for asking a question. Neither of them had any idea what was going on, and this scared them.

After arriving at the zoo, the morning went very well. Harry and Sophie took everything around them in with wide eyes. They noticed that the gorilla looked a lot like Dudley, except that it wasn't blonde. They even received a cheap ice lolly each when the lady in the van asked them what they wanted as the others got their own ones.

They should have known that it couldn't have lasted though. In the afternoon they entered the reptile house. Dudley and Piers soon found the largest snake and proceeded to bang on the glass to make it wake up. When this failed, they quickly got bored and walked off. Harry went up to the front of the glass case, with Sophie just behind him. Suddenly she heard a hissing and looked around, before she realised that it was coming from Harry, and gave a gasp. Unfortunately, this attracted her cousin and his friend, and when they saw that the snake was awake, they shoved Harry to the floor and pressed against the glass.

Suddenly the glass disappeared, and Dudley staggered forward into the case, and the snake slithered out. Sophie was certain that it hissed at Harry as it passed him and that Harry had hissed back at it.

They were quickly bundled out of the zoo and back home. The worst part was that just before he left, Piers had managed to say that Harry had been talking to the snake. Once he had left, the twins were both beaten for this 'abnormality'. Then Aunt Petunia took Dudley out to buy him something to help him get over the shock of what happened. As the car drew out of the driveway, Harry was thrown into the cupboard, and Sophie was dragged upstairs. He could hear her struggling, and thought back to the first time this had happened.

_Flashback_

It was their 10th birthday, and as usual they Dursleys hadn't mentioned anything about it. Aunt Petunia had gone out to have tea with a friend, and Dudley was out with his gang. Harry had been locked up, and Sophie dragged along behind Vernon. He could hear nothing for a few minutes, before the sounds of Sophie struggling and in pain drifted downstairs.

A while later, Sophie had been pushed in with Harry, but apart from a line of blood running down her legs, Sophie hadn't seemed to have any injuries. However, she stayed silent when Harry tried to talk to her, silently cried, stayed as far from Harry as she could, and even flinched from his touch, which she had never done before.

_End flashback_

She still never told him what happened, but from her whimpering in her sleep and overheard conversations from older boys he could guess what happened, and he prayed that he was wrong. He hoped with all his heart that Uncle Vernon was not raping his sister.

Abruptly the door opened, and Sophie was thrust in. Now after almost a year, Sophie would let Harry near her after these episodes, but she still stayed silent as she cried.

The next few weeks passed and the school was let out for the summer. The twins stayed away from the house as much as possible, so they wouldn't get pulled into Dudley's gang's favourite game, Potter Hunting. The Potter twins were very quick, which was a good thing as, if caught, they would get beaten up by the gang.

They looked forward to the following Autumn, as they would be going to a different school to Dudley. They would be going to Stonewall High, whereas Dudley would be going to Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. He already had the outfit, which included a very hard stick which was used to hit people. Aunt Petunia had already made them clothes for them to wear to Stonewall. She had dyed some of Dudley's old stuff grey for Harry, and gone and bought some grey things from the charity shop for Sophie.

Finally their birthday came. Sophie had gone through another full moon two days ago, so she was starting to feel better again. For some reason, that morning, their aunt and uncle had been nervous and uptight. Vernon hadn't even hit them at all and this made them apprehensive.

A knocking sound caused the adults to become even more uptight than they had been, and Harry was made to go and get the door. Standing there on the doorstep was a tall thin man wearing the strangest clothes that he had ever seen. They were purple with silver moons and stars that seemed to be moving. The man's long white beard was long enough to be tucked into a belt, which it was.

"Hello, you must be Harry." the strange man said, and Harry nodded, stunned that the man knew his name.

Realising that they were still standing in front of the house, Harry stepped back to let the man in. He proceeded into the kitchen where Petunia and Vernon were. As Harry was also about to enter, a hand darted out from the living room, halting him. Comprehending that it was Sophie, he followed her and they waited. Soon enough they heard Vernon shouting about them not going anywhere.

Shortly they were called into the kitchen and Sophie met the strange man that Harry had just been telling her about. He introduced himself as Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, which was then explained about. They learned that their relatives had been lying to them for years about many things. Magic was in fact real, and they could actually use it. Their parents had been murdered by a dark wizard, not been killed in a car accident that they had been told. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had then left the room after Petunia shrieked about how her sister had been a freak.

Then Sophie asked something that she had been wondering about for the past 4 years. "Professor, something happens to me every month. All I know is that I'm in a lot of pain and I can't remember anything until the next morning, and that I feel ill for about a week before that."

Dumbledore looked shocked and asked, "Has this been happening since you were bitten by an animal?"

"Yes, I was bitten by a large dog that was trying to bite Harry. I didn't want Harry to get hurt."

"Sophie," Dumbledore began, "you are a werewolf. It would have been another werewolf who bit you that night. When you get to Hogwarts there is a potion that can help, but you will always be a werewolf. Arrangements will be made for you when you are there. I'll advise you not to tell people about this though, as there are many who discriminate against those who have been bitten."

**Dumbledore's POV**

Looking down at the beautiful little girl sitting beside me, I'm overcome with a sense of sadness of how hard her life will be with her affliction. When she is older, she will have a hard time getting a job.

However, both twins look a lot like I thought they would. Harry looks like a miniature version of his father James, with Lily's gorgeous green eyes. He has James' chronically messy black hair and facial features. Sophie looks like a little Lily with James' black hair, which is fortunately not messy. The rest of her is Lily, down to the eyes she shares with her brother. At just 11, she is already beautiful, and I can tell that she will get even more so as she gets older. They do seem to be a lot shyer than I would have thought they would be though.

**End POV**

Dumbledore shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at an outlandish looking watch. Seeing how late they were, he said, "It's time we were off to get your school things. Let's go."

Following him out of the door, they headed towards the park, and when they came to an alley close to it, Dumbledore turned to them. "We are going there by a magical transportation called Apparition. If you take a strong hold on my arm, I will take you there. Nothing will harm you, but I must say that don't let go."

They complied, and soon they were outside a rundown pub. "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron."

They entered the pub and people starting staring at them. Soon the shout of, "Harry Potter!" went up, and they were abruptly surrounded by people trying to touch Harry. Luckily Professor Dumbledore got them away from the mob quickly, and they stood staring at a large brick wall. The twins watched as the older man tapped the wall in specific places and it reformed to reveal a large crowded street, which they were told was called Diagon Alley.

The first stop was Gringotts where they got their first glimpse of goblins. The cart ride down was amazing, and Professor Dumbledore looked like he enjoyed it just as much as they did. They entered the vault and stopped dead, as they saw the piles upon piles of coins in front of them. It was more money than they had seen in their whole lives combined. They quickly grabbed bags from near the door and filled them with gold, silver and bronze coins.

Exiting Gringotts a few minutes later, they decided that the twins should go to Madam Malkin's to get robes, while Professor Dumbledore went to get a few things of his own. They entered the robes shop and an older woman took them across to get fitted for their robes. Already there was a pale, thin blonde boy with a distinctly pointed nose. Harry stepped onto the stool beside this boy with Sophie on Harry's other side.

"Hogwarts?" the boy asked and they both nodded. "What house do you think you'll be in?"

"I'm not sure, but both of our parents were in Gryffindor." Harry answered, remembering what Professor Dumbledore had told them.

"Shame, I thought you two looked decent. My whole family have been in Slytherin for centuries. I guess Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, but I'd have to get the next train home if I was put in Hufflepuff. Do either of you play Quidditch?"

"No we don't." Sophie replied shortly, not liking this boy at all.

"I'm Draco Malfoy by the way. What are you names?" the pale boy said.

As they were about to tell him, Malfoy's robes were finished, and he said he would see them at Hogwarts. They were done shortly after, and returned to the main room to see Professor Dumbledore holding the cage of the most spectacular snowy owl you could imagine. They were given this as a birthday present from the Headmaster.

They continued their shopping for their school supplies, and a few extra books that Dumbledore recommended. Finally the only thing they had yet to get was a wand, which was what they had looked forward to most. As they went through the door of Ollivanders, they were smothered in the silent atmosphere, but Sophie heard him coming towards them just before he appeared, so only Harry jumped.

Finding out about their parents' own wands, Harry started to find his own wand. They seemed to have gone through most of the wands in the shop, and Ollivander was becoming more and more hyper as each wand was discarded. Then he said, "If I may try something…" and hurried further into the shop than he had gone.

By this point, Sophie had turned away, which is how she saw Dumbledore's eyes widen when the other man reappeared. "11 inches, holly and phoenix feather." Ollivander supplied. Sophie turned back as Harry picked up the wand and sparks came out of the end of it.

"Curious, very curious." Ollivander said, and explained to them that it was the brother wand of Harry's which gave Harry his scar.

Eventually it was Sophie's turn, but she didn't take nearly as long, and ended up with a 9 ½ inch wand made with elm and had a dragon heartstring in it. It was apparently good for defence.

Subsequently it was time to go home, and Professor Dumbledore apparated them back to Privet Drive. They were given their tickets, an explanation was given on how to get onto the platform, and then Dumbledore departed.

That night, Vernon told them to put their things in the smallest bedroom, as they were getting too small for the cupboard. This seemed suspicious to them, and they figured that Dumbledore had a lot to do with it, but they weren't about to complain and hauled their trunks, which they had put all their things in, up the stairs.

In the room were two mattresses which hadn't been there before, and they collapsed onto them. Things were finally looking up for the Potter twins.

**A/N: **So here is the next chapter, as I said. I hope you like it, and I made sure their abuse wasn't graphic. This is the longest chapter I have ever typed up, 8 pages!

Please keep reviewing, and I'm keeping up my promise that I don't put up a new chapter until I have at least 5 reviews for the chapter.

Next Chapter: King's Cross and the Sorting. Meet Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, Malfoy and Neville.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The evening of the 31st August, Harry got up the courage to ask about getting to King's Cross the next day.

"Uncle Vernon, is it possible for you to get Sophie and I to King's Cross?"

Vernon grunted, which Harry took to mean yes, and started to leave, but Uncle Vernon started to speak. "Funny that you are taking a train to get to school. All the magic carpets are beds broken down? We're only taking you because we were already going to London to shop for the day though."

He turned away from Harry as a dismissal, and he hurried up to their room to tell Sophie of the arrangements for the next day.

HJPSLP

The next morning, Harry and Sophie were up even earlier than normal, as they were so excited to be getting away from the Dursleys. They would have to come back next summer, but that wasn't for a long time.

Going round their room once more to make sure that they had everything, they went downstairs to make the breakfast. The past month had been brilliant. They still had chores, but they weren't beaten as badly as they had been, and Vernon hadn't done anything to Sophie when Petunia was out. Most of their bruises had disappeared, and their injuries were healing over. The past few days, they hadn't been hurt to give them a chance to heal, so there secret could stay that.

Later on, their trunks were packed into the boot of the car, and they piled in. Dudley was soon whining about how long the journey was taking. Soon enough though, they arrived at the station. The trunks were unloaded out of the car, and left for them to lug into the station, before they drove off.

Finding luggage carts, they put their trunks on them and soon found the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. Nodding to each other, they took a breath and ran at the barrier together. Already the station was busy with families, and they felt the strange sadness that they occasionally felt.

Between the two of them, they managed to get their trunks on the train, and they began looking for an empty compartment, Sophie holding the newly named Hedwig. As it was still fairly early, they found one without too much difficulty and sat down. Deciding to get their robes on now, so they wouldn't have to show their scars, they were soon in robes, and each had a book out. Harry had 'Quidditch Through the Ages', having decided he should probably know some things about the most popular sport in the wizarding world. Sophie, on the other hand, had her potions book out. She liked cooking, and was the better at it of the two of them. Potions sounded a lot like cooking, so she had wanted to know more about it.

Outside the train, they heard parts of random conversations, including a red-headed woman warning twin red-heads against making trouble, and a stiff-backed older woman mentioning something about a toad to a boy about their age.

Eventually 11am struck and the train started off. As it left the platform, a younger red-head entered their compartment.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." he said, and we nodded in affirmative. "I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley."

"We're Harry and Sophie Potter." Harry supplied, and they watched with amusement, as Ron's mouth dropped open. His eyes flickered to Harry's forehead where his scar sat. Then he seemed to remember something and he turned to Sophie.

"What relation are you?" he asked, puzzled.

"We're twins." they grinned together as they spoke at the same time, as they liked to do at times to spook people.

"I never knew that Harry Potter had a sister, let alone a twin, and I grew up hearing about you, but please tell me that you don't always talk like that. Fred and George do that all the time." Ron told them.

"Fred and George?" Harry asked.

"My twin brothers. My oldest brothers, Bill and Charlie, have already left school. Bill was Head Boy and now works as a Cursebreaker in Egypt. Charlie was Quidditch Captain and works with dragons in Romania. Percy's now Prefect and the twins are really popular and everyone thinks they're funny. Then there's me and I have a younger sister, Ginny, the only girl in the family." There was some resentment in his voice as Ron talked about his family.

"We live with our muggle aunt, uncle and cousin. We have often said that Dudley, our cousin, looks like a pig in a wig." Harry replied, trying to lighten the atmosphere. It worked, and soon they were all laughing.

The compartment door opened and there stood two identical people who Harry and Sophie took to be the infamous Fred and George.

"There you are Ronniekins." one of them said.

"We were." the other said.

"Wondering where you had."

"Gotten to. Who are."

"Your friends? We're Gred and."

"Forge at your service."

The Potter twins had easily followed this conversation, having often done the same thing themselves. They grinned to each other and offered their hands at the same time.

"Harry and Sophie Potter at _**your**_ service." they said together.

Fred and George laughed, shook their hands and said, "What is it with twins this year? Before this year, we were the only twins in this school, this year there are also you and another pair of twins in a later compartment."

"Double the trouble." Sophie countered, and the twins agreed.

"Well, we'd better be off. Lee has a tarantula in a box."

With that they closed the door and talk between them turned to the houses and eventually onto Quidditch, which seemed like such a good sport. About an hour later, the lunch trolley came around, and they stocked up on cauldron cakes, pumpkin pasties, every flavour beans and chocolate frogs. Sophie got Dumbledore on her card and Harry got Merlin.

Shortly after they started eating, their door opened again, and a girl with bushy brown hair stood there. "Has anyone seen a toad, a boy called Neville's lost one."

They assured her that they hadn't and she introduced herself as Hermione Granger. Those in the compartment introduced themselves, and Hermione said that she hadn't known that Harry had a sister, and she had read about him in a book called, 'Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts'.

She left soon after this, but no sooner had she left that the door was once again opened, and Draco Malfoy stood there with two who looked like gorillas.

"I've heard that Harry Potter was in this compartment. So it's you is it. These are Crabbe and Goyle." Malfoy said. He turned to Sophie and asked who she was.

"I'm Sophie Potter, Harry's sister." she replied.

"I never knew Harry Potter had a sister." Malfoy responded and Ron snorted.

Malfoy turned to him and said, "Your obviously a Weasley with those hand-me-downs and that red hair." He looked at Harry. "You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others. I can help you there."

He extended his hand, but Harry just looked at him. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks."

The other boy glared at him and stalked off, his lackeys following him. They heard a squeak and Ron showed them his rat, Scabbers. Sophie went to put her book back in her trunk as it looked like she wasn't going to be reading it, and under her seat she found a toad. She couldn't think of how it got there, before she remembered Hermione said something about a boy having lost a toad.

She stood up. "I'm going to find this Neville and give him back his toad. I'll probably look for some other first years as well. I'll see you later."

They said bye as she started off down the train. Eventually she found a compartment of people who looked like they were her age and opened the door.

"Does anyone know who Neville is. I've found his toad."

A short pudgy boy stood up. "I'm Neville. Thanks for finding him."

Another boy said, "I'm Dean Thomas, these are Parvati and Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan and Susan Bones."

"Hi, I'm Sophie Potter." she replied.

"Are you related to Harry Potter then?" Seamus enquired in a strong irish accent.

"He's my twin brother."

There were shouts of that they didn't know that Harry had a twin sister from everyone but Dean and she laughed.

"That would be 9 people already who have said that. If I got money every time someone said that…"

She sat down next to Dean and they started talking about themselves. She found out that Seamus had muggle father and Dean's parents were both muggles, but everyone else had two wizarding parents. They were all good friends by the time that the announcement that they were getting near Hogsmeade came, and Sophie went back to her brother's compartment.

The train soon stopped and they got out to the shout of, "Firs' years, all firs' years ter me."

There stood a giant of a man with a huge bushy black beard, holding a lantern. They made their way to him, and they met up with the others that had been in the compartment Sophie had gone to.

They came to the edge of a lake with boats. "No more'n four ter a boat."

Sophie, Harry, and Ron got into one boat, and were presently joined by Neville. Their first sighting of Hogwarts was spectacular. It was all lit up with turrets and towers all over the place as it loomed out of the darkness.

They were soon at huge wooden doors where they were met by a strict-looking woman with a severe bun, who they learned was called Professor McGonagall. The first-years were then led into a small room where they were squashed together.

"Shortly you will be led into the Great Hall to be Sorted into your house. While at Hogwarts your house will be like your family. You will eat, sleep and have classes with your house. Doing well will gain you house points, while rule breaking will lose them. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup." Professor McGonagall told them, before leaving them for a while.

"Do you know how they sort us?" Harry asked Ron.

"Fred said something about a troll, but I think he was just joking, or at least I hope he was." Ron answered.

Sophie seriously doubted what Fred said, and behind her, Hermione was going over all the spells she knew and wondering which she would need. She was apprehensive, as she had only read about spells in the books, and hadn't tried any of them.

Before they could worry any more, McGonagall was back and they were following her to a pair of large wooden doors, which opened as they approached. On the other side, an enormous hall greeted them. The ceiling looked as if there was none as they saw the sky outside. There was also the fact that there were hundreds of eyes following them.

Finally they arrived at the front of the hall in front of the Head table where the teachers were all sitting. They recognised Professor Dumbledore and the man who took them across the Lake. In front of the table though was a stool, on which was a hat.

There was a tension among the first years and the rest of the school was watching the hat so they decided to do the same, and gasped as a rip in the hat opened and the hat started to sing.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty

But don't judge on what you see

I'll eat myself if you can find

a smarter hat than me.

You can keep you bowlers black

And your top hats sleek and tall

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can top them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

the Sorting Hat can't see

So put me on and I'll tell you

where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor

Where dwell the brave at heart

Those of daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart.

You may belong in Hufflepuff

If you are true and loyal

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil.

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw

If you've a steady mind

Where those of wit and learning

Will always find their kind.

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap.

There was relief among the 11 year olds as they found out that all they had to do was put on a hat. McGonagall stood back up with a scroll in her hands and started calling out names.

"Abbott, Hannah."

A blonde girl with pigtails hurried up and put the hat on her head. Soon the rip opened once more and shouted, "Hufflepuff!"

One of the tables started clapping and she made her way to it before sitting down. Then it was Susan's turn, and she was also sorted into Hufflepuff. Lavender was soon after that, and she was sorted into Gryffindor.

After a few more people it was Seamus' turn and he was sorted into Gryffindor. Then it was Hermione's, and she seemed to be having and argument with the hat before it pronounced her in Gryffindor.

Soon it was Neville's turn, and it took almost 5 minutes before placing him in Gryffindor, where he hurried to sit down beside Seamus and Lavender. After Neville was Malfoy, and no sooner had the hat been put on his head that it shouted, "Slytherin!"

Ron leaned over to where Harry stood and said that all the dark wizards have been in Slytherin including the one who killed their parents.

As they looked back at the sorting, Padma was going up and she was soon sorted into Ravenclaw. She made her way to her table as Parvati put on the hat, and it took it's time before she went into Gryffindor. Then it was, "Potter, Harry."

Where there had been silence, whispers started up as people tried to get a good look at Harry. He put the hat on, and suddenly there was a voice.

"Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, not a bad mind either. Oh there talent, but where to put you? What's this? Not Slytherin? Slytherin could help you on the way to greatness, but if your sure, better be Gryffindor!"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and walked to the Gryffindor table as Sophie was putting on the hat.

"What is it with you Potters? You are both hard to place. You have the courage of Gryffindor, the loyalty of Hufflepuff, the mind of a Ravenclaw and the cunning of a Slytherin. You would do well in any of the houses, but I think you would do best if you were with your brother, so better be Gryffindor!"

Sophie smiled and moved to sit beside Harry and across from Neville. After a long time it was Dean's turn to put on the hat. It was a while before the hat shouted Gryffindor and he sat down beside Sophie. Ron was the last to put on the hat, and he looked green as he put it on his head. It didn't take long, however to pronounce him in Gryffindor and he made his way and plopped himself down across from Harry.

The hat and stool were taken away, and Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"I would like to say a few words, Nitwit! Blubber! Odmunt! Tweak! Thank you."

Sophie started laughing, but stopped when the table suddenly filled with more food than she had eaten in her whole life. Harry was in a similar state to her, but that broke and they started putting as much food as they could on their plates.

During the meal, they met the resident ghost of Gryffindor, Nearly Headless Nick. Harry had caught the eye of a sallow faced man and his scar started hurting. They were told that this man was called Professor Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin.

When the last remnants of the meal had disappeared, Dumbledore stood back up and gave the notices. The large amount of banned items was ridiculous, Quidditch trials meant nothing to him as he wasn't allowed a broom, the forest was out of bounds, and a strange notice about a corridor you weren't to go into, which everyone seemed to take seriously.

Soon they were headed off to their common rooms, but they were met by Peeves the poltergeist on the way. He caused trouble and they went on their way before reaching a portrait of a large woman in a pink dress, who seemed to guard the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. They were shown where the dormitories were, the twins said their goodnights to each other, and went to their beds, which they both flopped on and fell asleep, not even wondering what was going to happen the next day.

**A/N: **Sorry for the bad ending, but it is about the same length of the previous chapter, and I wanted to finish it as quickly as I could. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, as I'm on my mid-term from Friday, and I'll be away from home and my laptop for a week.

I now have to say that the words of the Sorting Hat and Albus Dumbledore do not belong to me, and I have only borrowed them for this chapter.

Please review as I am addicted to knowing how everyone thinks about my stories.

Next chapter: The first week of classes, including the infamous potions lesson, and tea at Hagrid's.


End file.
